


Snow Troubles

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fear of Heights, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Skiing, Snow, Strangers to Lovers, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Suddenly, the lift stuttered to a stop and Sebastian tensed up, eyes widening as the tiny cabin still swung slightly in the air. Kimi muttered something under his breath scooting forward to lean his hand on Seb’s knee."Or, the one were Sebastian struggles a lot during his ski trip, but a kind stranger is there to help him.





	Snow Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I couldn't get out of my head :)  
> Requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

Sebastian felt his legs practically shake beneath him in the effort it took him not to fall over on his skies. The snow that still clung to his back and ass made it pretty clear he wasn’t very successful at it. His friends were slightly more downhill from them, starting to get slightly impatient as Seb still struggled to move. 

Sebastian took a deep breath and carefully turned, edging down metre by metre. He was doing okay, until he hit a patch of ice, his skies sliding away from under him. With a yelp, Sebastian once again landed in the snow, his leg awkwardly twisting beneath him. He winched, struggling to try to get to his feet again and to get to pressure of his legs, but his awkward position in combination with the skies still attached to his feet made that nearly impossible. 

Sebastian yelped as a snowboarder slid to a halt next to him. The man was slightly smaller then Seb and the helmet and sunglasses disguised most of his face, only his mouth and some strands of pale blonde hair visible. 

“You need help?’’ the man asked gruffly, untying one foot from the board to get a more stable position. Sebastian nodded and replied with a weak ‘yeah’. The man took a solid grip on his forearm with one hand, the other curling around his shoulder. Sebastian was pulled to his feet rather unceremoniously, the man holding onto him until he was sure Seb could manage to stay upright on his own. 

“Thanks.” Sebastian said breathlessly. The man smiled at him, just a quick upturn of the corners of his mouth.

“No problem, sure you’re gonna be okay?” he asked. Sebastian shrugged but then nodded.

“Yeah, I think so.”

~~

Sebastian breathed in shakily as he saw the line in front of them slowly disappearing. He knew they would be in one of those tiny cabins of death- how Sebastian referred to them in his head despite knowing fully well it was nothing more than a cable car. Sebastian clumsily shifted his skies from one shoulder to the other, really regretting having ever agreed to going along on the ski trip. He had never skied before and had a fear of heights, but when he’d agreed to come, he had honestly been to drunk to remember either one of those facts.

“Seb! Hurry!” One of his friends called out. Sebastian hadn’t been paying attention and the cabin his friends were in was already almost closing. He took a rushed step forward, stumbling slightly on the heavy shoes. Someone grabbed his elbow, pulling him back.

“You’re not gonna make it.” Sebastian turned and saw the man that had helped him up earlier, his snowboard leaning against his shoulder. Sebastian sighed as the doors of the cabin indeed closed. The man tugged on the sleeve of Sebastian’s jacket, taking the ski poles from Seb. 

“Come on.” The man leaded him to the next cabin that was arriving, steadying Sebastian as he stumbled again. After placing his snowboard in the holding bins on the door, the man helped Sebastian do the same with his skis, before gently pushing him inside. Sebastian sat down on one of the small benches with a huff, the man sitting down opposite him. The lift was empty besides the two of them. 

“You okay?” the man asked, taking of his sunglasses and helmet. Sebastian was surprised by the intense blue colour of his eyes. Sebastian nodded, taking of his helmet as well and running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, thanks... again” He said. A small smile tugged at the man’s lips.

“No problem.” The man took out his phone and tapped away at the screen. Sebastian sighed and looked out of the window before realising that was the biggest mistake he could make. He hadn’t noticed how high up they already were and it was freaking him out. The other man heard his sharp intake of breath and frowned when he saw Seb’s panicked eyes. He huffed out a laugh.

“You’re afraid of heights? Why the hell would you go skiing then?” he seemed amused. Sebastian did his best to frown at him but knew it probably came across more as a grimace. 

“I was drunk when I agreed, okay.” He snapped, eyes still glued to the disappearing village below. The man reached out and tilted Sebastian’s head back to face him instead of the window. His blue eyes had softened. The man let go and sat back a bit more once he was sure Sebastian wasn’t looking outside anymore.

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Sebastian, everyone calls me Seb though…” 

“Seb…” it sounded differently when the man said it, but a good different. “I’m Kimi.” Sebastian thought the name suited the man. 

Suddenly, the lift stuttered to a stop and Sebastian tensed up, eyes widening as the tiny cabin still swung slightly in the air. Kimi muttered something under his breath scooting forward to lean his hand on Seb’s knee. 

“Breathe, Seb.” Kimi soothed. Sebastian hadn’t realised how rapid his breaths had become. Kimi untangled his fingers from where they were digging painfully digging in his leg. Kimi held on to his hand, his thumb calmly rubbing circles over the smooth skin of his wrist. The lift jerkily moved forward for a moment, but then stopped again. Sebastian wasn’t proud to admit he whimpered, his grip tightening on Kimi’s hand. Kimi winced at the tight grip but didn’t tell him to let go. 

“It’s all okay, Seb.” Kimi said gently. Seb shook his head, eyes wide as he looked out of the lift again. He winched and closed his eyes as the height made him dizzy and his chest clench uncomfortably. He felt Kimi stand up and move to sit down next to him, the lift shaking slightly because of the movement. Kimi moved an arm around Seb’s shoulders, pulling him against his side. Sebastian pressed his face against Kimi’s shoulder, clenching his eyes shut to block out the fact how high up in the air he was. 

“It’s going to be fine Seb, you’ll be out of here in no time.” Kimi said, his fingers moving over Seb’s wrist to feel his pulse, which hadn’t slowed all that much. Seb pulled away from the man as the lift moved jerkily again, his eyes wide as he looked out the small window again.

“Seb…” Kimi tried to get his attention, but the German wasn’t listening, seemingly frozen as he still stared outside and down. Kimi tried again, shaking Seb’s shoulder, still the man didn’t react. Kimi huffed and took Sebastian’s face between his hands, turning it towards him. Seb’s breath fell over his face in warm, rapid puffs and Kimi wasn’t certain how to calm the man.

“Seb?” he tried more gently this time. Sebastian blinked momentarily but then tried to turn his head away once more. Kimi stopped him and instinctively leaned in to press his lips against Seb’s, effectively distracting him this time.

Kimi’s lips felt warm and soft on his and Sebastian felt himself relax slightly, moving closer to the other man as he hesitantly kissed back. One of Kimi’s hands moved from his cheek to the back of his neck to pull him even closer, deepening the kiss.  
Sebastian almost headbutted Kimi when the lift suddenly started to move again, not stopping this time. He pulled back from Kimi as the other man chuckled at Sebastian relieved expression.

“Told you it was going to be okay.” He said softly. Sebastian blushed slightly and nodded, his eyes falling to Kimi’s lips again.

“Thank you.” He answered with a smile, trying to decide whether or not to kiss Kimi again. Kimi made the choice for him, leaning in to place another short kiss to Seb’s lips as the lift finally arrived. 

Sebastian had to resist the urge to kiss the ground when he got out of the lift, giving a small wave when he spotted his friends waiting for him. 

Kimi smiled softly as he put on his helmet again and watched Sebastian still clumsily trying to carry the skies. Sebastian blushed.

“Thanks, Kimi, for everything…” he sad with a grin. Kimi smiled back.

“No problem.” He answered. Sebastian got ready to leave, but Kimi took his wrist.

“Wait, Seb, if you survive this slope, would you maybe like to get a drink later?” Kimi asked, a slight teasing tone to his words. Sebastian beamed at him.

“I would love that.”


End file.
